Broken Light
by Amase
Summary: Kerrie's parents are dead, and she now roams the streets of L.A with her mentor and protector, Jimmy, and a mess of friends. But Kerrie has some strange, new powers, and when Raiden shows up, what dark secret will be revealed? **Please R/R!**
1. Keen Thought

**Hey pplz! I thought this story up over a period of time, hope ya like!**  
  
  
I can't remember when it happened to me. To tell the truth, I'm starting to think I was born with it. No, it couldn't be. I remember being normal. I just don't remember changing. My name is Kerrie Smith. I'm 14 years old, and I live on the barren streets of L.A. I've lived here for seven years, since my parents were killed in a robbery at the National Bank. All we wanted was to get some dinner. Instead, I was left homeless and abandoned. I struggled for weeks until my best friend Jimmy found me. He was a late teenager then. Since the time he took me in, I met with 5 other kids like me, who ran away from their abusive orphanage. Two young boys by the names of Kado and Joey, and three girls who went by Ally, Becky, and Linn.  
  
Jimmy kept clothes on our backs, mainly big sweatshirts and big pants. He couldn't afford clothes our sizes, but he was still my hero. He had piercing green eyes and brown, buzzed hair covered by a gray hat and hood over that. Ally, Linn, and Becky wore long t-shirts and covered their heads with hoods.Kado and Joey wore long jackets and torn, oversized jeans, and their heads were covered by baseball caps. Me? I wore a dark gray sweatshirt, long, baggy jeans, and a black beanie covered most of my long, mangled pony-tail.  
  
My gift? I can't really describe it, but I'll try. I can channel energy. Crazy right? Well, if you don't believe me, you will soon, because my story has yet to begin.........  
  
****  
  
The streets were streaked with flashing lights as cars sped to their destination. Pedestrians covered the walkways like a river, and cell-phones beeped from all around. Streams of people came in and out of buildings that stood in various locations in the city. But everyone always overlooked the little, dark alley next to Pete's diner. Nobody saw the seven figures sitting hunched on the garbage bins, chewing warm biscuits stolen from the Diner. They were the seven nobodys. Just a bunch of broke hobos.  
  
Kerrie sat with her gaze downward. She slowly chewed her biscuit and quietly swallowed it. Jimmy turned his gaze toward her, walked over, and sat next to her. He sighed, and looked at her.  
  
"Somethin' wrong?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head softly.  
  
"Donchu gimme that," he said. "You'd be smilin' if there wasn't anything wrong."  
  
She chuckled. He could always sense her feelings. She looked up at him and sighed. "I've had this strange feeling for the past hour. Like something's.........wrong."  
  
"You mean like some sort of energy reading?" Jimmy asked confusedly.  
  
  
Kerrie nodded silently. "I-I think so." She closed her eyes and put her hand on her forehead and began to concentrate. Flashes of shadows began to circulate through her mind. Men. Men with guns. Killing men, women, children. It was like slaughter hour. Her eyes immediately shot open and she jumped up.  
  
Jimmy also shot up, surprised at Kerrie's strange reaction.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
Kerrie looked at Jimmy and then at everyone else, who was staring.  
  
"We gotta get down to the city border, Fast."  
  
At once, Jimmy understood. He patted the pistol in his pocket, the one given to him before he too, lived on the streets. They ran to the nearest bus stop, and Jimmy sacrificed his last quarter to get them to the city border.  
  
As soon as they reached the city limits, they jumped off the bus and looked around. Kerrie noticed a large building with no lights on. With the light of the moon, she looked at the entrance and ran her fingers against the cold, hard, cement floor. On bringing her fingers up, she shuddered at the dark, thick blood that soiled them.  
  
Jimmy pulled out his pistol and nodded to the others.  
  
"I'm gonna go inside. You guys stay out here. It ain't safe."  
  
But even so, they each pulled out a steak knife or other sort of weapon from the trash for protection.  
  
Jimmy quietly opened the creaking door, and looked inside. It was pitch black except for the faint light of the moon that had spilled in. He held his pistol out, and snuck behind large poles and crates before doing anything. Just as he was about to call a false alarm, 4 men jumped from the upper floors, and surrounded him, guns aimed. He stood there helpless. Just as one was about to fire, they all flew backwards, and hit the wall hard. Jimmy looked around him and sighed in relief as he saw Kerrie with her hand outstretched at the door. There was an angry look in her eye, as the men stood up and rubbed their heads. They then immediately ran at her. Just as they were to hit her, blue flames surrounded her body and they flew backwards from the extreme force. This time, they were down for the count.  
  
Jimmy rubbed his head and walked up to Kerrie.  
  
"That was one hell of a blast girl," he said.  
  
Kerrie started giggling. At least she could be happy. Temporarily. 


	2. A Hefty Reward

Over a period of time, Kerrie began to discover how to harness this strange, new ability, but was still confused as to what to do with it. Sometimes she just made her bagel float in mid-air, or she would tease by making Kado fall flat on his bottom during his morning jogs. She was never to keen on using this ability to fight, since the 4 men that she knocked out were in a critical condition for a week. One even went into a coma for a few days.  
  
Jimmy felt differently than Kerrie however. He decided to teach the group basic Martial Arts (he watched Karate lessons at the local gym for months) and take care of any business that went on around the city. Perhaps they could earn rewards for catching fugitives.........  
  
"Aight," began Jimmy hopping on his feet. He stretched his arms, and pulled down his hood and cap. "We're gonna start with some warm ups. Everyone just take a few stretches and jog in place."  
  
They all did as they were told, and began to stretch their legs. He soon taught them to throw a decent punch, and land a decent kick. Within two weeks of training, Jimmy was shocked to see them up to brown-belt level. He began to put them in tournaments against each other, and encourage the victors and losers of each round.  
  
He walked up to each of them, handed them a weapon of some sort. (such as a butcher knife of broom staff) He grinned.  
  
"You're ready."  
  
  
****************  
  
A little boy clung desperately to a long, dirty arm that clutched around his neck, gasping for air.  
  
"Gimme your money kid. Now. I ain't got all day."  
  
"I-I-I told you," he coughed. "I.........don't.........have any,"  
  
"Your loss kid," he said. He then pulled out a handgun and aimed it at the boy's forehead.  
  
Just as he was going to pull the trigger, he felt a blow to the head and fell forward. The boy immediately ran over to Jimmy, who had called him over. Kerrie stood above the fallen mugger, as he struggled to get up. He lunged at her, but she was to quick. She flicked her hand around his neck, and flashed a shiny butcher knife to his throat.  
  
The man shot her a devilish glare. "Y-y-you really gonna k-kill me k-kid?" he studdered.  
  
She glared back at him, her teeth clenched. Her hand squeezed tighter around his throat, and she held up her knife.  
  
  
"Kerrie," came Jimmy's stern voice. "Don do it. It ain't worth it."  
  
"He's right Kerrie," piped in Linn. "He ain't worth crap."  
  
Kerrie's eyes turned down to her shoes, then to the knife in her hand. She then caught the faint sound of a blaring siren. She released her grip from the glaring man, and turned to her friends.  
  
"Cops! Let's get outta here!"  
  
They bursted to the end of the alley and leaped over the fence. When they reached the lamp lights far enough from the cops' path, Jimmy bent to eye-level with the boy.  
  
"Where're your parents kid?" he asked.  
  
"Uhhh, they're at home."  
  
Jimmy sighed quietly. "Well where's home?"  
  
"That way," he said pointing east. "Take me home please? I'll lead the way."  
  
The group glanced at one another, before walking alongside the boy. They walked for about half a mile before coming to a large sign. BEVERLY HILLS.  
  
"Shoot," Jimmy muttered. "I was afraid it would end up being here, a gang of frumps like us roaming around here is like a queen at a garbage dump." Jimmy shrugged. "So where's your house kid?"  
  
"Right there," he pointed to the third house on the left.  
  
The group walked up to the house, and the boy rang the doorbell. A woman came to the door and gasped. She bent down and embraced him.  
  
"Oh Henry! Your father and I were so worried about you! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"  
  
"No! I'm great mom! This bad man came up and wanted my money, and he had a gun at my head, and these guys came and stopped him, and that girl over there, grabbed him by the throat and was gonna bop him so good! And they rescued me and brought me home."  
  
The woman went pale and Kerrie swallowed hard. She took a step back and Jimmy put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"So you all, stopper that mugger, from killing my son, and brought him home to me?"  
  
Seven heads began to nod up and down like bobble heads.  
  
"That was a brave and selfless deed you all did. How can I ever repay you?"  
  
Jimmy stepped forward. "It was nothin' lady. Don't worry about it. Anyone else would've done the same."  
  
"But I don't think there are many people out here in this city who would help a seven year old boy home. You will not leave without a proper reward."  
  
Kerrie's eyes went wide and Ally's jaw dropped.   
  
The woman hummed a tune and walked over to her purse. She returned with a small, red wallet and popped it open. Becky started to studder as the woman pulled out two one hundred dollar bills from her purse. She handed the bills to Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy was dumbstruck, but still had manners. He held his hand back out with the money. "Oh no ma'am, we can't accept this. That's way too much."  
  
She presses the money against his hand. "You won't leave this house without this money."  
  
Jimmy smiled and looked up at the woman. "Thank you ma'am. I'll never forget this."  
  
"Call me Carol. And stop by again soon."  
  
"Bye!" piped Henry.  
  
The group waved goodbye and walked down the long stoop. Jimmy slipped the money into a buckskin wallet in his pocket. Before leaping for joy.  
  
"This is so awesome! No more going hungry!" cheered Kerrie.  
  
"No more freezing nights!" laughed Joey.  
  
"Now we gotta manage this," Jimmy began. "At least until I find a well paying job."  
  
The kids sighed, but agreed.  
  
Then Jimmy smiled. "I said we had to manage it. I never said we couldn't use it. Let's get some Burger King."  
  
They all cheered and Jimmy gave Kerrie an atomic noogie. 


	3. The White Man

Kerrie kicked a soda can down the block and sighed deeply. Never had it felt so good to stuff hot food down your throat along with a thirst noogin' soft drink. She looked up at the bright, shining stars in the sky and smiled. It was a blessing. That's when the wind picked up. Kerrie eyed the soda can she was kicking as it rolled away in the breeze. Just as she turned around to head back to the alley, a voice ensnared her thoughts.  
  
"Kerrie," came the whisper.  
  
Kerrie whirled around and pulled out her knife.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Kerrie immediately dashed back to the alley, but could not escape the whisper in her head.  
  
She began shouting Jimmy's name as she approached, but just before she reached him, a bright, blue light flashed and she fell backward. She hit the ground hard, but immediately jumped to her feet. Within the blue aurora,the image of a man appeared. It slowly became more visible, and Kerrie could pick out his physical features. He wore a white robe and a hat of straw, and long, silver hair ran down his back. His eyes were intense and focused, but with a gentle feeling to them. Kerrie couldn't help feeling that he was familiar to her. She gazed wide-eyed at him as the aurora faded.  
  
"Sorry for the rude entrance," he said crossing his arms. "But it was the quickest way to travel."   
  
Kerrie studdered. "W-who? Y-you?"  
  
The man sighed and shook his head. He looked up at Kerrie again. "Kerrie," he said staring her straight in the eyes. "It's time we had a talk." He lead her into the alley, past the dumbstruck Jimmy and crew. The man looked at them all. "It's alright," he said putting up his hand. "It's best you listen too."  
  
He lead them into the alley, and they all sat down. Kerrie was the first to speak up.  
  
"Answer me this. Who are you?"  
  
He looked down at her and took a deep breath. "This will be hard for you to understand, so listen carefully. My name is Raiden, I am an immortal god. 14 years ago I felt lonely, and created a daughter in my image for company and affection. At an early age of 2, many Dark Lords sought her as a weapon against me, when I realized that her power was too extreme, and capable of making, and destroying worlds. I took my daughter, and hid her among mortals, where she would not be found. That daughter is you Kerrie. You are my daughter, and I am your father."  
  
Kerrie was speechless, her body was frozen, her mouth dry. She was so confused. So.........my mom and dad? Weren'y my blood parents?  
  
"I asked of them not to tell you, I did not want word of this to spread. I did not realize most of your life had been in such torment. You have come of age, and was ready to know of these matters. These powers are unlike any other. You must learn to control them, for your level of power is rising, and the Dark Lords, will be able to sense you. I will do my best to prevent their attack, but I can only do so much. It is up to you, to control your gifts, and use them as a tool to defeat this evil."  
  
Kerrie looked at her friends. "What about my friends?"  
  
Raiden chuckled. "They are very unique, I will admit. Perhaps, I will awaken their sleeping powers, and I will guide you on your mission to destroy your threat."  
  
Raiden raised his hand, and a yellow light appeared in his palm. It stretched accross Kerrie's friends, and seemed to sweep right through them. Before they knew it, electricity surged through their bodies.  
  
Raiden smiled. "You are the Earth's one great hope. I will give you instructuons the next day."  
  
He sbapped his fingers and dissapeared into the sky, and Kerrie looked up intently with diamond eyes. 


	4. A World at Stake

Jimmy yawned and stretched after arising from his old sleeping bag. He rubbed hid eyes and looked over to Kerrie, snoring as loud as a bear. He groaned to himself.  
  
"Someone's gotta get this kid some Breathe Right."  
  
He walked over to the others and held in a scream as Linn kicked in her sleep, and nailed him in the ankle. He walked (or I should say limped) over to the snoring Kerrie and nudged her with his foot.  
  
She stirred, and looked up at Jimmy, then groaned frustratingly.  
  
"What the devil are you doin' Jim?" she groaned. "It's too early."  
  
"Don't ya remember what Raiden said?" he whispered. "He could be here any second!"  
  
At that, Kerrie sprang to her feet, and woke up the others.  
  
They sat in their alley for over an hour and Kerrie began to pace impatiently. She hated waiting!  
  
"Chill out Ker," Linn said. "He'll get here."  
  
"And you're absolutely right my dear," came a voice.  
  
Everyone whirled around to see Raiden with his arms crossed.  
  
"What took ya?" grumbled Kerrie.  
  
"Sorry everyone...I was caught in a traffic jam so I had to come the long way."  
  
Kerrie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "So what's up? Let's get some instructions."  
  
Raiden nodded his head and motioned his hand as if asking them to come to him.  
  
"All of you touch a part of my robe," said the Immortal Warrior. "I am using a transmission technique that will take us to ur destination. Now come. Time is short."  
  
Reluctantly, they touched his robe and were caught in a brightening light. They then completely vanished from the little alley in L.A.  
  
When they resurfaced on land,they stared onto a desolate wasteland. Red sand twirled in small tornadoes and dissapated in seconds. They looked around, then gazed in awe at a huge structure atop a steep cliff designed like a dragon head. The large sun beat down upon it, and the structure shined magnificently.  
  
"Wow," Becky whispered.  
  
"This is amazing," said Kado rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I will now explain your mission. Inside that large structure are some of the most powerful beings known in this Universe. They know only pain, anger, hate, and death. They are manipulated by the two darkest Warlords in the Universe known as Karadox and Buru. Their monsters have never been defeated. But this battle is the battle of battles. You must defeat the warriors that lie ahead, to permanently gain control of your world, and Kerrie's life. But if you should fail, Karadox and Buru will gain control of your world and..." Raiden paused and shook his head.  
  
"And what?" asked Jimmy nervously.  
  
Raiden looked up at Jimmy. "They will gain control of Kerrie and turn her into one of their fighters. The Universe would be doomed. Thousands of worlds have fallen under their wrath, I do not intend for this world to be one of them."  
  
"Well why can't you stop them?" Kado asked nervously.  
  
"Because," Raiden replied. "I have tried before. But their powers combined are too great. I could not take them both out. But you..." he said looking down at Kerrie. "You are much stronger than I daughter. I sense you can do many things."  
  
Kerrie smiled. She looked at the others, and one by one, they retuned the smile.   
  
They looked up at Raiden and nodded to him. "Than you will go in and face this challenge? You know your life hangs in the balance."  
  
Kerrie looked at Raiden, a serious expression now on her face. She adjusted her beanie and pulled up her long hood.  
  
"Let's go kick some Warlord carcass," Kerrie smiled.  
  
The group looked at the structure once again and walked towards it. Though neither glanced at the jaws of death awaiting them as they entered the great Dragon ahead. 


	5. May the Battle Commence

A large Centuar-like creature stomped into the Great Hall and observed his surroundings. 14 other warriors socialized there and practiced fighting techniques against eachother for the upcoming battle against the Warriors of Earth. The Centuar-creature snarled at a lone fighter sitting on a large chair observing the other fighters. He grabbed the fighter by the throat and showed his teeth.  
  
"You're in my seat you little wussy."  
  
He grinned menacingly at the petrified warrior, dressed in a traditional uniform with a black top, his head and face covered by a hideous mask.  
  
"I...didn't...know..." he coughed.  
  
"I'll think you'll learn something now," he sneered. He lifted him higher into the air. Just as he was about to cut his throat with one of his sharp nails, a strong hand was laid firmly on the Centuar's shoulder. He whirled around to see a buff looking warrior.  
  
He wore outer armor of yellow, and his head and mouth were covered by a mask. His tense, unmoving eyes were clear white narrowed deeply by his curved brow.  
  
"Get your fat carcass away from him Nichu you stubborn mule!" he barked angrily. "Save that uncontrolling anger of yours for the fight got it?"   
  
Nichu bared his yellow, sharp, crooked teeth at him, but did as he was told. "Some day your fighting passion will not be enough to save you Scorpion," Nichu hissed. He strayed one more look at the masked warrior and stormed off.  
  
Scorpion sighed and looked at the huge clock in the domed Hall.  
  
"Where the devil are those Earth fighters!?" Scorpion yelled. He let out a string of curses and kicked a chair impatiently. As he amused himself by destroying it, he heard the great doors slam open, and whirled around. 8 figures appeared in the light of the entrance, but he could not make them out. They walked in in unison, and he made out 6 teenagers covered in Earth garments, a man in the same clothing, and his known enemy Raiden. The Earth fighters had arrived.  
  
Scorpion began to laugh at Raiden. "THESE are the legendary warriors of the Mortal world? Ha! They couldn't beat our weakest warrior if they tried!"  
  
"You are judging only with your eyes scorpion. The skill is what counts. That foolishness will get you killed," said Raiden calmly.  
  
"Oh? Is that so? Well then why don't we heat things up a bit? The Warlords have requested that I take charge of this little battle until they arrive. Let us begin then?"  
  
"Why not?" Raiden said in his same tone. "Which one of you is to fight?" he questioned looking at his team.  
  
They looked at one another as if deciding.  
  
"I'll go," said Jimmy stepping forward. He showed no sign of fear, and his voice was calm and brave.  
  
"I admire your courage Jimmy. Go and face your opponent." said Raiden smiling at Jimmy.  
  
Kerrie looked up at Jimmy. "Please be careful," she said embracing him. "I don't wanna lose you."  
  
"Relax Ker," he said reassuringly. "I'm stopping you from winning all the battles."  
  
She chuckled a bit, and they all walked through another door, into a large room with a fighting ring in the middle.  
  
Jimmy and scorpion stepped into the ring, and a little man in a long, white gown stepped in between them.  
  
"You men understand the rules," the man began. "The man down for five seconds without standing loses the match. Other than that, this match is 'anything goes' even death. Is that clear?"  
  
The two nodded. Jimmy pulled down his hood, and shifted his beanie.  
  
"Take a last look around you human," Scorpion sneered. "Cause this is the last time you'll see anything like it."  
  
Jimmy didn't speak. He shifted to his fighting stance, and Scorpion did the same.  
  
The little man raised two flags, a green one for Jimmy and a red for Scorpion.   
  
"Ready?" he shouted.  
  
Jimmy narrowed his eyes. Scorpion let out a small growl.  
  
"FIGHT!" he said thrusting the flags downward.  
  
Scorpion screamed a battle cry and dashed at Jimmy. Jimmy just watched him. Just as Scorpion was about to punch his face, Jimmy leaped into the air, did a midair front-flip, and landed behind him. Scorpion quickly turned around and threw a punch at him, but Jimmy quickly blocked it. They then both unleashe in a furly of punches and kicks. Blow after blow was landed.   
  
Jimmy thrust a punch into Scorpion's abdomen, and he fell, gasping for air. Jimmy then kicked him across the ring, and he hit the pole. He didn't stay down long, and jumped to his feet.  
  
"Didn't think you'd push me this far boy," Scorpion breathed. He then thrust out his palm, as the Snake-like creature emerged from it. It dashed at him, and wrapped around Jimmy's throat. Scorpion lifted him into the air, attempting to strangle the mortal human.   
  
Jimmy struggled to grab a hold and breathe, and looked down at Scorpion laughing at his weakness. Jimmy's anger built up, and he screamed an angry scream, and purple energy swirled around his body. He looked again at Scorpion (who was staring dumbstruck at him) and channeled the energy from the creature to Scorpion. It wrapped around his body and exploded and zapped. Scorpion screamed in pain and agony, until Jimmy finally stopped the channeling of the energy.  
  
Scorpion just stood there, his body burned and scorched. He then toppled onto the floor. The man began to count  
  
"One...two...three..."  
  
Jimmy took a deep breath, as did everyone else, as he continued to count.  
  
"Four...FIVE! JIMMY WINS!" he said waving the green flag.  
  
Jimmy clapped his hands together and embraced Kerrie who had run into his arms.  
  
"You did it Jim!" Kerrie said hugging him tightly.  
  
He hugged her back, and turned around as Scorpion got to his feet. There was then a huge thud, and everyone whirled around to the entrance of the Arena. Two figures were cloaked in long, black gowns, their faces covered by huge hoods. Through a corner of the hoods, Kerrie saw a smile plant on their faces.  
  
The Warlords had arrived. 


	6. The Warlords

Kerrie stared blankly at the Warlords. Their stares were piercing to the mind and soul. They looked around the room nonchalantly, observing each of the gaping warriors. Their eyes soon came to the eight warriors on the arena.  
  
Karadox had bright green eyes, partly covered by his long, black hair. His mouth was also partly covered by a long, thin goatee, making his appearence seem like that of a wise man. Buru on the other hand, had long, white hair that he kept braided behind his back, he had piercing light blue eyes, that seemed to instill the fear on his enemies faces. Both cloaked in long, black, hooded robes. Karadox was the first to speak.  
  
"Ahh, yes, my dear Raiden." said Karadox. "You are alive and well."  
  
"As well as I've ever been Karadox," Raiden said through a glare.  
  
Karadox chuckled, and fixed his eyes on the girl at his side. She was poised for fight, her long hair tied back, but still covering her diamond blue eyes. Raiden's daughter. Their key to Universal control.  
  
"You..." Karadox whispered. "Our key to Universal power stands before us Buru," he said out loud to Buru.  
  
Buru grinned an evil grin and extended his index finger towards her, yellow energy began to appear in it. "You will be ours to control," he sneered.  
  
"No!" Kado screamed he dashed at Buru,a ball of energy in hand. Buru snickered, and with a heavy punch, smashed Kado backward. He hit the back wall, hard, and screamed in pain.  
  
"KADO!" Kerrie screamed. She ran over to his fallen figure. He was alright thankfully, just stunned. She brushed through his brown hair, long on top, buzzed on the back, with a long, braided strand of hair. No blood or bruises, so she helped him up.  
  
Buru outstretched his hand with a ball of energy in the middle.  
  
"I'll teach you some respect you little BRAT!" he yelled.   
  
Just as he was about to release it, Karadox put a firm hand on his arm.  
  
"Now Buru," he said calmly. "Save your energy. I'd prefer we take control of this universe fairly, leaving their destruction for the ring.  
  
Buru glared at him, but lowered his hand. "I'll knock you flat in the ring, you hear me you little fool?"  
  
Kado glared, and Joey held him back.   
  
Karadox grumbled and shook his head. He then eyed his warriors angrily.  
  
They all gasped, and immediately fell on their knees and bowed to their Masters. Their wraths were that of demons, and one mishap meant your demise.  
  
Kerrie looked at them with upmost pity, and shook her head. None of these warriors had wanted to work for these monsters, they were pushed against their will, manipulated, and destroyed like dolls. They were nothing but toys to these Warlords.  
  
"Very well then," began Karadox again. He snapped his fingers, and a large white board appeared behind him. The names of the seven Mortal fighters were written upon it, and spaces next to each fighter. Next to that was another space, meant for the battle arena.  
  
"I'm the first on the list," Kerrie whispered.  
  
"Kerrie Smith, Mortal of Earth," said Buru in an official tone. "Your opponent, shall be Nichu the Gentuar. Considering this is your first battle, you shall choose the arena in which you will battle."   
  
Buru then snapped his own fingers, and three battle arenas appeared on the screen. One was a fertile land with many heills, and an arena made out of dirt and gravel in the middle. The second was a complete desert wasteland,where the sun seemed to be beating down on heavily. The final arena was set out on the mountain tops, covered in snow and glaciers.  
  
Kerrie pondered this for a moment. "I choose the third arena," she said.  
  
"Very well then," said Buru.  
  
A growl was heard from the back, and Nichu stormed forward on his huge hooves. He glared down at Kerrie, who was nothing but a mouse compared to him.  
  
Karadox outstretched his hands, and the two disappeared from view. The third screen with the arena chosen became a larger screen, and everyone got closer to view it clearly.  
  
The two fighters landed on solid ground, and Kerrie kicked her feet beneath the heaping piles of snow.  
  
"Shall we begin?" sneered Nichu.  
  
"Bring it on ugly," Kerrie said with a smile. She got into her fighting stance and narrowed her eyes on her opponent.  
  
Nichu yelled a battle cry and dashed forward, and Kerrie did the same. The slammed into eachother, and began to throw punches. Each caught the others punch, and their hands locked together. they laid their weight on the other, attempting to knock the other down. They finally separated and threw punches and kicks furiously. Kerrie jumped backward, and jumped again, into the air. Nichu did the same, and threw a heavey punch towards her face. Kerrie deflected by pushing his arm in a different direction. She then did a backflip, ending up behind him, and shot a heavey kick into his back. he flew forward, and landed in the cold snow.  
  
Nichu breathed heavily, and with a loud scream, threw an energy blast at her. It hit her dead on, and she fell into the snow.  
  
Weak, and dazed from the blast, Kerrie stood up, only to be met by Nichu's huge hand. She struggled as he picked her up by the throat.  
  
He grinned at her pathetic attempts at her escape, and extended his huge claws. "Time to cut your throat, you pathetic, worthless piece of carcass!" he sneered.  
  
Just as he drew his hand back to slice her throat, he felt his hand become engulfed in a block of ice. He release Kerrie from his strangle hold, and whirled around. A man in blue armor, with his nose and mouth masked had his hand outstretched. He glared angrily at Nichu's battle damaged appearence.  
  
"You dare kill this one Nichu?" the man questioned. "You dare kill a hero and protector of a Mortal world?"  
  
"This is none of your concern Sub-Zero!" Nichu screamed. "Get outta here before I cut your throat too!"  
  
Sub-Zero release a sharp icicle from his hand, that hit Nichu's other arm, slicing it clean off. Nichu screamed in pain.  
  
"I don't think you'll have the chance." 


End file.
